


Апокалипсис?

by Lira_Janco, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Janco/pseuds/Lira_Janco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:драма, юморРейтинг:RКраткое содержание:по телеку опять вещали про гигантский астероид, который через три дня собирался упасть на Землю и всех убить.Примечание:все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними





	Апокалипсис?

Витя рыдал. Громко, надрывно и с подвыванием. Так долго и увлечённо, что даже Юри не выдержал и ушёл на кухню. Юрка туда смотался ещё полчаса назад. И сидел теперь, усердно ковыряя ножом какую-то деревяшку.

— Ты что делаешь? — удивился Юри.

— Да вот, давно уже хотел научиться резать по дереву, но всё времени не находилось.

— Думаешь, успеешь? — Юри сильно сомневался в успехе этой затеи.

— Ну… — Юрка пожал плечами. — Хотя бы попытаюсь.

Юри кивнул. Действительно, надо чем-то заняться, пока есть возможность. Дойдя до этой мысли, он принялся копаться на полках холодильника и в кухонных шкафчиках. Надо приготовить побольше кацудона — хоть пожрать напоследок.

Витя, лишившись аудитории, поутих, умылся и тоже заявился на кухню. Притулился в углу бледным привидением и включил висящий на стенке телек, напрочь игнорируя Юркино: «Нахуя?» По телеку опять вещали про гигантский астероид, который через три дня собирался упасть на Землю и всех убить. Конечно, несущийся в межпланетном пространстве огромный булыжник сам ничего решать не мог, но если верить истеричному диктору на экране, впору было заподозрить наличие у астероида разума. Интернет ещё работал, и Юрка время от времени туда вылазил, с кривой ухмылкой зачитывая перлы особо поехавших граждан: про злобного пришельца, межгалактический заговор и каких-то неведомых личностей, которые давно подозревали и были правы.

— А что ты вырезаешь? — Юри ненадолго отвлёкся от своего кулинарного колдовства.

— Маккачина, — Юрка скупо улыбнулся углом рта. — Или Вик-чана. Один хрен сходство будет сомнительное. Если успею, вам с Витькой подарю. У меня же больше никого не осталось.

— Юр… — всхлипнул из своего угла Витя.

— Ну успокойся ты, правда, — голос Юрки звучал непривычно мягко. — А то потонем раньше, чем эта дура на Землю свалится.

А Юри вдруг подумалось: может, и хорошо, что Юркин дед умер год назад. Казалось бы, как можно радоваться подобному? Но зато сейчас Юрка тут, с ними, не ломанулся в Москву попрощаться. Ведь где-то на улицах шлялись толпы ублюдков, которые творили, что вздумается: убивали, грабили, насиловали… Мол, посадить всё равно уже не успеют, так хоть оторваться напоследок.

Кацудон получился на удивление вкусный. Юри казалось, что из-за переживаний он даже вкуса еды не ощутит, а вот поди ж ты. Юрка отвлёкся от деревяшки и тоже уплетал с аппетитом, даже Витя приободрился, в момент смёл больше половины, хотя Юри приготовил с запасом. Облизнулся, довольно жмурясь, и предложил:

— Может, теперь потрахаемся?

— Можно! — тут же с энтузиазмом откликнулся Юрка.

Юри предпочёл бы вздремнуть после плотного обеда, но проспать то немногое время, которое у них осталось, было как-то тупо. Особенно если вместо этого можно подарить друг другу немного удовольствия напоследок.

Они почти ничего не говорили. Быстро приняли душ, радуясь, что воду ещё не отключили. Юри понятия не имел, как именно устроена подача воды в дома, он никогда не вникал в такие тонкости. Только понимал, что сейчас уже нет смысла жаловаться на еле текущую из крана и не особо тёплую струйку. Всё равно чинить уже никто не побежит.

Одежда падала на пол с тихим шорохом, и только этот звук нарушал тишину. Всем троим не хотелось говорить, только ласкать друг друга, отводя взгляд, чтобы спрятать тоску. Мысль, что им недолго осталось, здорово отравляла удовольствие. И Витя, обычно самый бесстыжий и инициативный, не пытался предлагать очередной пошлый эксперимент, лишь постанывал тихо, будто сдерживал рыдания. И Юрка, зажатый между ним и Юри, обычно куда более отзывчивый, только вздрагивал время от времени и шипел что-то невнятное сквозь зубы. Охнул, выдохнул: «Быстрее!» И вдруг зажмурился, кусая губы, но даже это не помогло удержать текущие из-под век слёзы. А Юри мог лишь подставиться сильнее, принимая его в себя, стереть с щёк солёную влагу и протянуть руку, чтобы переплести пальцы с пальцами Виктора.

Он не хотел плакать, но кончил — и словно где-то распрямилась пружина, слёзы потекли ручьём. Юри стиснул в объятиях и Витю, и Юрку, содрогаясь в рыданиях и отчаянно пытаясь успокоиться. Почему всё должно закончиться именно так?

Чуть меньше трёх суток до конца. Бежать некуда. Выхода нет.

— Да ну нахер! — не выдержал Юрка. — Давайте нажрёмся в хлам, а?

Юри всхлипнул, утёр глаза и спросил:

— А где мы водку-то возьмём?

— Водку? — засмеялся Виктор. — Эк мы с тобой испортили-то приличного японца, а, Юр? Раньше-то он, помнится, шампанским напивался…

— Это когда было, — отмахнулся Юри.

— Так, хватит рассусоливать. Моем причиндалы, одеваемся и топаем до ближайшего магаза. Авось там ещё не всё разграбили и по пути не наткнёмся на каких-нибудь уёбков, — Юрка поднялся и первым направился в сторону ванной. Несколько мгновений спустя оттуда донеслась сочная брань и мрачное: — Ну всё, одна холодная осталась!

Воды на всякий случай набрали во все ёмкости, какие нашлись в квартире. Пусть жить осталось всего ничего, но не мучиться же при этом от жажды?

В супермаркет решили не соваться — идти дальше и дольше, а где-то за домами слышались вопли какой-то явно недоброй компании. Потом к ним примешался истошный визг не то человека, не то животного, резанул по ушам и оборвался. Все трое поёжились, Юрка крепче стиснул пальцы на рукояти самого большого ножа, Витя поудобнее перехватил ножку от табуретки, а Юри снял крышку с баллончика дихлофоса и приготовился распылять эту дрянь в лицо всякому, кто сунется. Убить не убьёт, но хоть собьёт с толку, давая выиграть пару секунд.

Ближе всего к дому располагался небольшой магазинчик. Он встретил Витю, Юри и Юрку тишиной и запертыми дверями, но, судя по разбитому окну, кто-то уже успел там поживиться. Кое-какая еда ещё оставалась, но алкоголь, кажется, выгребли подчистую. Пособирав остатки былой роскоши, Юри заглянул в кладовку. Он не ожидал найти там что-то ценное, но на всякий случай разворошил кучу сваленного в углу барахла… и внезапно обнаружил под ним почти полный ящик водки. Должно быть, кто-то не смог унести сразу, вот и припрятал.

— Юра, Витя, идите сюда!

Те заглянули, оценили ситуацию и дружно показали большие пальцы.

— Ура, мы всё-таки нажрёмся!

Обратный путь чуть не стал фатальным. Когда они уже почти дошли до подъезда, во двор завалилась шумная и агрессивная компания. К счастью, все трое успели метнуться в подъезд прежде, чем те стрёмные типы сообразили, что во дворе есть не только они.

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Юрка, поднимаясь по лестнице.

— Так удрали же, — Вите тоже было не по себе.

— Ну да, мы-то успели. Ты просто не заметил, наверное, ты же первый заходил. Эти уроды девчонку тащили. Почти голую, всю в крови и в синяках.

— Интересно, сколько людей сейчас сидит по квартирам и боится высунуться наружу… — пробормотал Юри.

— Да дохуя. Знаешь, где сейчас хорошо? В каких-нибудь глухих деревеньках, где даже радио нет. И люди там живут себе, в огородах ковыряются, чаёк пьют по вечерам… а может, и не чаёк. Но знать не знают, что всем пизда со дня на день, — Юрка откупорил бутылку, которая не влезла в рюкзак, и приложился к горлышку. Глотнул от души, выдохнул, морщась, и протянул Вите с Юри. — Держите.

Где-то внизу слышалась громкая ругань и удары — видно, та самая компания ломилась в дверь подъезда. Юри надеялся, что домофон не отключится прямо сейчас. Забрав у Вити бутылку с водкой, он в свою очередь отхлебнул из горлышка.

Как они поднялись в квартиру, заперлись и на всякий случай подпёрли дверь шкафом, Юри помнил хорошо. Как пили водку из горла, закусывая то чипсами, то шоколадкой, то консервированным горошком из банки, — чем дальше, тем хуже. Совсем смутно — как Юрка один за другим открывал целую коробку киндер-сюрпризов, которую нашёл под прилавком и прихватил до кучи. А потом не помнил уже ничего.

Очнулся Юри от пинка под зад. Дёрнулся, с ужасом думая, убьют сразу или сперва помучают, но, увидев над собой мрачного Якова Фельцмана, слегка расслабился. Чуть в шаге от него стояла Лилия Барановская и, скрестив руки на груди, с явным неодобрением разглядывала кучу бутылок на полу, мусор и раскиданные тут и там игрушки из киндер-сюрпризов.

— Подъём, пропойцы! — рявкнул Яков так, что аж стёкла задрожали. — Руки в ноги, жопу в горсть и живо встали по стойке смирно, мать вашу перетак! А кто не встанет, тот получит по жопе!

Юри кое-как поднялся, Витя подскочил, кажется, даже не успев проснуться, и только Юрка остался валяться.

— Дядь Яш, — прогундел он с пола, — ну чего вы так разорались-то? Дайте помереть спокойно…

— Встать, кому я сказал! Конец света отменяется! — Яков за шкирку вздёрнул Юрку на ноги, потом включил телевизор.

А там как раз передавали интервью с неким генералом Лисицыным, который на нелитературном русском вперемешку с командным и матерным рассказывал про спецоперацию по уничтожению астероида, которую успешно подготовили и провели силами какого-то там особого армейского подразделения. Юри смутно припомнил, что про спецоперацию вроде бы говорили в новостях, но эта информация благополучно затонула в волнах массовой истерии.

— Ну охуеть теперь! — восхитился Юра. — Значит, жить будем? И чего теперь?

— Как это что, Юрочка, — Лилия смерила его таким взглядом, будто внезапно усомнилась в наличии у него мозгов. — Сегодня приводите себя в порядок, а завтра все трое извольте быть на тренировке.

За окном сияло солнце, на подоконнике валялась недоделанная фигурка то ли Маккачина, то ли Вик-чана, а мир, пошатнувшийся и вставший на голову, кажется, уже катился по привычным рельсам. Юри глубоко вздохнул и, стиснув в объятиях Юрку с Витей, снова разрыдался. На этот раз — от счастья.


End file.
